


Amends Of The Heart:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Attraction, Bakery, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Beer, Body Worship, Children, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Coffee, Confessions, Consensual, Crazy, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e01 Ua 'eha Ka 'ili I Ka Maka O Ka Ihe-The skin has been hurt by the point of the spear, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Family Drama, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, General, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Knifeplay, Licking, Lingerie, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Episode: s10e01 Ua 'eha Ka 'ili I Ka Maka O Ka Ihe, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reconciliation, Recovery, Resolved Sexual Tension, Restaurants, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Shower Sex, Talking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Quinn wants to make amends for the impression that she set with Steve, & Danny, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	1. One: Prologue:

*Summary: Quinn wants to make amends for the impression that she set with Steve, & Danny, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Sgt. Quinn Liu decided to stop at a local bakery, & get Cocoa Puffs for Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & 3 coffees for her, him, & Commander Steve McGarrett. She felt bad for the impression that she set with them, & hopes that she can make amends.

As soon as she made her purchases, she headed for **_Five-O HQ_**, & hopefully start fresh with her new bosses. She also realize that the hunky brunette wasn’t really that bad. She hurried in, & found them at the smart table. “Commander, Detective”, She greeted them with a nod. Danny smiles, & said, “It’s Danny, Please, Sgt.”, She hands over the bag to the blond, & said, “I wanted to make amends for the other day, Danny, It’s Quinn, Please”. Steve was still pissed about the other day.

“Eat those Cocoa Puffs up, Danny, We got to finish up these coffees, The Others are coming in, We got a new case coming in”, The Brunette said in a commanding tone, The Beautiful Woman felt even more guilty. The Shorter Man notices it, & said to her.

“Don’t mind, This Neanderthal, He gets pissy when he doesn’t get to hit someone or something in the morning, or blow stuff up”. He turns to Steve, & says, “What do you say to our friend here, Steven, For being kind to bring you coffee ?”, The Loudmouth Detective arches an eyebrow, & waits for the answer.

“Thank you for the coffee, & I am very sorry for the way that I had been treating you, You didn’t deserve it”, The Former Seal said, as the situation was now calmer. “You’re welcome, Commander,” Quinn answered automatically. She smiled bigger, & added, “I haven’t given your surprise yet, I would like to take you dinner, Casual of course, What do you say ?”, Steve was surprised by that.

“It’s Steve, I would love that, By the way, The move that you pulled off the other day was very impressive, I haven’t seen that move in the years since I went into the Reserves, Would you mind helping teach that to the others ?, I would love for them to be able to defend themselves even more so”, Quinn agreed to it.

“Are you gonna tell me where you are gonna take me dinner ?, She shook her head in the negative, & said, “It’s a surprise, It’s for me to know, & you to figure it out”, The Former Army Sgt. said with a smirk, & went into her office, as the two men smiled.


	2. Two: Chapter One:

Steve invited his family over for dinner, It had became a ritual, & everyone was all for it, Rachel & Officer Tani Rey took Grace & Charlie Williams, Danny & Rachel Williams’s children, Samantha, & Will Grover, Captain Lou Grover, & his wife, Renee’s children, & Nahele Huikala, Steve’s Adopted Son, out for a swim. The Beautiful Grover Woman commented on how well Steve looks lately.

“Steve, I got to say that you got your natural look back, I think that this treatment is working well for you”. The **_Five-O Commander_** smiled, & thanked her, saying, “Thank you, Renee, I am just taking it easy”, which he is doing, according to his doctor. They were relaxing, & having their drinks, as they were watching the kids, Rachel, & Tani having fun.

“I heard that apologies were being made, That’s good, I mean, Around the office, There won’t be any nastiness, & tension, Plus, Quinn could use a fair shake”, Lou commented, as the big man took a sip of his beer. Officer Adam Noshimuri added in his two sense into the mix. “I think we can make her feel like O’Hara, She will open up to us”, The Handsome Asian said, as he was feeling confident.

Steve had to agree with that, & he told them this, & instantly regretted it, as he said it, "I have a date with her", Adam, Lou, & Officer Junior Reigns was teasing him. Danny just smirked around his beer. Renee said scolding them, "Okay, Leave him alone", & she turned to Steve, with a smile on her face, "There is nothing wrong with a woman asking a man out, I think that it's nice that she asked you out, Steve, It sounds like she's lonely", she said, as she reasoned the situation out. The Hunky Brunette knew that she was right, & will listen to her.

Everyone got serious, & Junior said to him, “It’s nice to see you very happy”, Adam nodded, “I know that what Catherine did messed with your head, But, It’s great that you are moving on”. The Ex-_**SWAT Commander**_ added, “It’s bad to hold all that hostility”, The Loudmouth Detective agreed, & said, “Think of this as a new start”, Renee concurred with what the three men said.

Suddenly, Grace & Will came up to them, & the young girl said, “Uncle Steve, We are hungry, Mom & Aunt Tani said, “You & Mr. Grover would grill up steaks, & burgers”. Samantha & Charlie nodded, backing up what they said.

“Please ?”, Charlie asked with his big blue eyes, No one could resist him, when he is that polite, & cute. Samantha said, “We will make the sides”, She, Grace, & her brother went inside. While Charlie relaxed with his mother, aunt, & uncles.

“This is the life, Isn’t it, Brother ?”, Lou asks the former seal with a smile, Steve smiled bigger, “It sure is”, He said without hesitation. They went to set up the grill, so they can feed their hungry ohana, & continue on with their wonderful evening.


End file.
